


interrogation

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [10]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, more of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Erika catches Kadota coming in the morning after the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble interlude, written a little out of order. Set after the party oneshot and before the Erika birthday oneshot.

Erika doesn't feel particularly guilty about abandoning Kadota at the party, though she does have the decency to worry a little bit when he doesn't return home. She's sure that everything's fine and working out according to plan- or maybe even better- but she worries about him a little bit as she tries to stay up to wait for him.

Kasane had come home with them for a little bit, but she once she'd left, Walker had decided he was ready for bed. Saburo had only stayed up a little bit longer after that, trying to sound vague as he asked Erika about “her friends” and how she thought they “enjoyed the party.”

“Just be more forward with Azusa,” she'd said. “Quit dragging your feet about it, before I make a move on her myself!”

At that point, he'd stammered about needing to get sleep himself, and she'd been left alone to wait up for Kadota. Except she'd fallen asleep not long after, and she wakes up to the sound of his key in the lock. Her heart beat quickens as she remembers that he was out all night and she never once called to check on him, but she's quickly calmed down as her mind clears and she remembers that she's been woken up early precisely _because_ he's returned home safely.

He jumps when he sees her waiting and says, “Did you stay up all night?”

“I should be asking you that,” she replies, smirking and standing up, quickly closing the distance between them. “So? What happened? Did _you_ stay up all night? Just where exactly were you last night, mister?”

He shrugs, trying to push past her. “I've got work tonight, so I'm gonna try to sleep now.”

“Oh no you don't! You're not getting past me that easily!” She refuses to be moved and blocks his path completely. “Tell me what happened!”

Again, he shrugs, and she sighs. “This is supposed to be the part where you say something cool like, 'I don't kiss and tell'!”

“Yeah, but why would anyone actually say something like that? It's way too obvious,” he replies.

“Is there something to be obvious about? Come _on_ , just tell me what happened between you and Rocchi!”

“After you guys _ditched_ me, he was nice enough to offer me a ride home, but I thought you guys deserved to feel guilty for ditching me, so I decided I wouldn't go straight back, just to worry you guys a little bit,” he says. “And then...I don't know, we hung out for a while, and I guess that's it.” But he doesn't make eye contact as he speaks, and there's the slightest tinge of pink to his face, and her smirk grows.

“That's not it, is it?”

“What was it you said before? I don't kiss and tell?” She's so busy squealing about how she was right, about how she _knew_ they were going to get together, that he's finally able to shoulder past her to take a shower and go to bed.

 


End file.
